Just Survive
by HaruKuro
Summary: Tu as survécu à la guerre. Tu peux survivre à un plongeon dans une eau glacée.


**Just Survive**

Tu n'as plus rien en tête. Ton corps te paraît fait de marbre, tu penses que tu ne peux plus bouger. Tu fixes la main de Sherlock qui tient le pistolet, tu vois son index presser au ralenti la détente.

Tes muscles se tendent, tu bondis en avant au moment même où il tire sur la bombe aux pieds de Moriarty. Tu ne fais pas attention à l'expression de ce « criminel consultant ». Tu te précipites sur Sherlock, tu l'attrapes par la taille et le pousses de toutes tes forces jusque dans la piscine.

La déflagration vous emporte plus loin. Tu n'aurais jamais cru entendre de nouveau le bruit de l'explosion. Des flash de la guerre te reviennent en mémoire, forts et violents.

L'eau glacée vous accueille brutalement. Ton corps se recroqueville au contact, tes bras se crispent autour de la taille de ton ami et tu serres fort les lèvres pour ne laisser aucune bulle d'air quitter ton être. Autour de vous, fracas. L'eau se sépare pour engloutir aussitôt les énormes blocs de béton qui composent – composaient – le lieu.

Tu les vois s'écraser, tu les entends s'écrouler au-dessus de vous et se fracasser sur la surface. Tu les regardes couler lentement, des milliards de bulles d'oxygène envahissant en un rien de temps la piscine. Tout n'est que bleu, blanc et gris autour de toi.

Dans ta tête, il n'y a que trois choses qui tournent en boucle : Sherlock, survivre, _Sherlock_.

Tu expires brusquement quand, en faisant un mouvement avec tes jambes pour éviter de te faire aplatir par une poutre, une douleur aiguë et douloureuse traverse ton membre inférieur droit. La chaleur brûlante de cette vague inattendue rentre en total opposition avec le froid de l'eau. Tu baisses les yeux et découvres avec horreur les minces filets rouges qui dansent hors de ta chair, fins lambeaux qui disparaissent au moindre mouvement.

On t'attrape le bras gauche. Tu tournes ton visage vers celui de Sherlock, vois ses boucles brunes danser autour de sa tête comme le sang hors de ton corps. Il te tire jusqu'à la surface, force sur ses jambes et ressort à l'air libre en expirant bruyamment. Chose que tu fais toi aussi.

Vous n'avez pas le temps d'échanger un seul mot. L'apocalypse règne autour de vous. Un grincement métallique au-dessus de vos têtes vous forcent à les redresser et c'est avec stupéfaction que vous voyez une poutre d'acier se décrocher du toit.

Sherlock te pousse violemment. Tu bois la tasse. Ta jambe te fait souffrir.

Tu hurles son prénom. Ton cri passe inaperçu dans le brouhaha de l'acier plongeant dans la piscine. Une vague t'emporte.

Tu sombres dans un maelström de sensations. Tu paniques. L'eau t'engloutit. Tu entends la poutre s'écraser tout près de toi, toucher le fond. Tu es éjecté, tu te sens tiré, poussé dans tous les sens. Tu te cognes violemment contre ce qu'il vient de tomber. Tu perds tous tes repères. Où est la surface ? Où est le fond de la piscine ? Tu manques d'air, tu dois respirer, tu brasses l'eau en essayant de voir quelque chose malgré les milliers de bulles, tu as besoin d'oxygène, _maintenant_.

Dans un effort surhumain tu te retrouves à l'air libre. Comment tu as réussi, tu t'en moques. Tu tousses, tu craches l'eau dans tes poumons, tu manques de boire la tasse encore. Tu inspires l'air bienfaiteur comme tu boirais goulument l'eau fraîche dans un verre d'eau après une marche harassante sous un soleil de plomb. Tes mains te maintiennent à la surface, le moindre mouvement de ta jambe droite t'arrache un cri de douleur.

La fatigue s'abat si violemment que tu manques de sombrer de nouveau. Tu cherches un support quelconque. Le chaos s'est arrêté, quelques pierres tombent de ça et là. Tu nages comme tu peux jusqu'à une autre poutre, t'arrimes à elle et souffles.

Dans ce souffle, il y a le soulagement. La peur. L'épuisement. L'abandon.

Tu t'es retrouvé avec une bombe sur le corps. Tu as été l'otage de Moriarty. Tu t'es fait tirer dessus. T'es fait braquer par des tireurs embusqués avec ton ami. Tu as lu la peur sur le visage de Sherlock. Sherlock...

Tu relèves la tête. Cherches. Sens ton cœur se précipiter dans ta poitrine.

-Sherlock ! cries-tu.

Une quinte de toux t'empêche de hausser la voix davantage. Mon Dieu.

-SHERLOCK ! hurles-tu de toutes tes forces – de toutes celles qu'il te reste.

Le clapotis de l'eau répond. Les derniers morceaux de roches qui s'écrasent résonnent. Mais aucun signe, visible ou audible, du détective.

-SHERLOCK !

Un cri de douleur suit de près ton hurlement. Ta jambe te fait bien trop souffrir. Tu sens que tu as perdu trop de sang. L'eau rouge qui t'entoure te tire un haut-de-cœur. Les tournis s'enchainent, les vertiges aussi. Tu appelles Sherlock, de plus en plus faiblement, mais tu continues de dire son prénom. Tu t'accroches à ces deux syllabes autant qu'à la poutre.

Tu sens tes bras qui se déplient lentement. Tu n'essayes pas de resserrer ta prise. Tu es faible et c'est ton corps qui te le hurle, qui te supplie de le laisser se reposer.

-Sherlock...

-John !

Tu rouvres les yeux. Le vois enfin. Il nage jusqu'à toi en accélérant sur la fin, s'agrippe à la poutre et te relève la tête en soupirant. Son souffle s'abat sur tes joues, ça te réveille un peu. Tu te rends compte que tu es groggy, que tu veux dormir, simplement dormir.

-Non John ! Garde les yeux ouverts, t'ordonne-t-il avec une telle fermeté que tu obéis.

-C'était un peu suicidaire, quand même, murmures-tu en affichant un sourire épuisé. Et si jamais je n'avais pas bougé ?

-Je savais que tu te jetterais sur moi. Tu ne peux pas me résister !

-Sherlock... Serait-ce de l'humour que tu me ferais là ?

Silence.

-Je peux mettre ça sur le compte du choc ?

-Si ça te chante.

-D'accord...

Sherlock passe un bras autour de tes épaules, se rapproche de toi jusqu'à ce que ta tête repose sur son torse.

-Ne t'endors pas, entends-tu murmurer à ton oreille.

-Non, non... réponds-tu par automatisme. Sherlock.

-Oui ?

-J'ai été touché par l'un des snipers de Moriarty.

Il ne dit rien. Tu sens le bras autour de toi se crisper.

-Peux-tu me faire un garrot s'il te plaît ?

Il acquiesce faiblement. Il te demande de t'accrocher à la poutre. Il retire avec difficultés sa veste, plonge pour serrer fermement les deux manches autour de ta cuisse et remonte après avoir vérifié que cela tienne bien.

Ta vue se trouble. Tu entends Sherlock t'appeler, tu veux lui répondre mais tu n'y arrives pas. Tu te sens partir, on t'attrape le visage mais tu as l'impression qu'à la seconde suivante, il n'y a plus rien.

Tu sombres.

Lorsque tu rouvres les yeux, tu es hors de l'eau. Tes paupières clignent plusieurs fois, réajustent ta vision et tu te rends compte qu'au-dessus de toi, le plafond est blanc. Tu n'as pas froid, tu as chaud. Tu es sec. Tu te sens comateux, très fatigué, mais tu te sens bien. Tu renifles doucement, sens l'odeur de l'hôpital. Et soudain, tu penses à Sherlock.

Tu veux te redresser mais ton corps réagit bien plus lentement, bien plus lourdement que tu ne l'aurais voulu. Et ce n'est pas Sherlock que tu aperçois à côté de ton lit.

-Oh ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé, monsieur Watson, dit chaleureusement Mycroft Holmes en rangeant son cellulaire dans sa poche. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? murmures-tu en t'allongeant de nouveau, te sentant encore trop faible pour rester assis.

-Mh, selon l'infirmière, deux jours mon cher ami. Je vous épargne les heures et les minutes. Vous nous avez fait une belle peur, à la piscine. Heureusement le médecin a pu vous retirer la balle, qui n'a pas fait trop de dégât, et on vous a trouvé un donneur pour compenser tout le sang que vous aviez perdu dans l'eau.

-Et Sherlock ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Sherlock ? Il dort sur le fauteuil derrière le rideau. Bien évidemment il a refusé de se reposer pour veiller sur vous – enfin, veiller... Bref, il rattrape ses heures de sommeil perdues.

Tu te détends en entendant cela. Tu es prêt à te rendormir.

-Et Moriarty... ?

-Hélas, marmonne Mycroft en faisant la grimace. Disparu. On n'a retrouvé deux corps, ceux de ses tireurs engagés, mais ils ne correspondent pas à la description de Sherlock.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas... soupires-tu et le rideau s'écarte brusquement.

Tu aperçois Sherlock, bien habillé, et tu lis dans son regard un pur soulagement. Tu n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour.

Le détective s'approche de toi – ignorant royalement l'œil méticuleux de son frère sur lui – et s'assoit sur la chaise vide près du lit.

-Comment te sens-tu ? souffle ton colocataire.

-Bien. Shooté, ajoutes-tu après un moment de réflexion.

-Tu dois savoir l'effet qu'il ressent, lâche Mycroft en jouant avec son parapluie.

-Et ta jambe ?

-J'ai dû avoir une bonne dose d'anesthésie, je ne sens rien du tout, dis-tu en souriant doucement. Et toi, ça va ?

-Impeccable.

Il s'assoit confortablement et sort ton portable de sa poche de pantalon.

-Sarah s'est beaucoup inquiétée. Elle a dit passer en fin de journée. Ta sœur aussi d'ailleurs.

-Une charmante jeune femme, ajoute Mycroft en te lançant un sourire.

-Rendors-toi, John, ordonne Sherlock.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit à la piscine, souffles-tu en fermant les yeux.

-Ce n'est plus la même situation. Dors, dit-il après un silence.

-Tu restes là ?

La phrase est sortie toute seule, dans un soupir, et tu es bien trop épuisé pour ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Oui, je reste.

Et le timbre de sa voix est le plus doux que tu n'es jamais entendu. Tu souris doucement et te sens partir loin, très loin. Tu as survécu. Tu peux dormir.


End file.
